Love your Enemy
by LawLover16
Summary: Luna Shadow, the daughter of the fierce crimelord Black Shadow, is fascinated by the F-Zero races and wants to be a part of them. Tasting freedom for the first time, she decides to ignore her father's complaints and runs away. Luna stumbles upon a small café and meets the owner of it. His kind and caring demeanor is enough to melt her heart. Rating may change, set in Anime Timeline
1. A starting race

**Love your enemy**

Chapter 1: A starting race

Luna was laying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was quiet on the Spaceship, her father didn't bother to say good night, he never had bothered to do so ever since she was born, and she was stuck in her room. Zoda had ordered Bio-Rex and Octoman to guard her door and only let her out if her father wanted to talk to her. She was lonely to say the least: no friends, no family, no one to talk to. Her father was a very strict man, who made it clear multiple times that he doesn't see a daughter fit of inheriting his legacy and doesn't think of her as worthy to try and find the Reactor Mights. Yes, Luna was lonely, always was and always will be, the only solace she has in her boring and lonely life is watching the F-Zero tournaments, wishing she was on that racetrack herself. Watching the races truly felt like freedom, F-Zero was her only escape from her lonely and cruel life as a tool for her father. She never bothered to ask him, why he hated her so much, she figured that it was the fact that she was a half-human girl without anything in common with her father, other than some physical traits. Like him, she hat bull like horns, not as big as the ones on his head, but big enough to be visible, her teeth were more like fangs, her nails like claws and her eyes a piercing white. It was enough to struck fear into anyone who dares to cross paths with her, which rarely happened because of the rule to always keep her locked up in her room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mute City, it was a sunny day. Everyone was happy, on their way to work or school and with nothing to worry about. The owner of a cafe known by the locals as the "Falcon House" gets ready to open the shop for customers. He makes sure, that everything is where it should be and opens his cafe to the public, though not many people come to the Falcon House. There is a set of set customers that visit this particular cafe everyday, among them is Rick Wheeler, a former race car driver and police officer, who got in an accident while chasing his nemesis Zoda. Of course, this was a long time ago, like 150 years and he is still bitter about it. Also a regular customer is Jack Levin, a superstar and a bit narcissistic but generally a good guy. He helped Rick out a few times during races, and the two share a rivalry that is only shared by best friends. Then there is Lucy Liberty, a junior mechanic who isn't so bad at driving an F-Zero racer herself. She seems to have a crush on Rick Wheeler, who isn't over the loss of his girlfriend yet. Last but not least, we have Clank Hughes, a brilliant kid with a wast knowledge on computers and hacking in his quaint age of 10 years. He lost his father, during a mission he had to take. Those are the regulars that visit the Falcon House almost everyday. The owner of this beautiful and petite cafe is a man called Bart Lemming. He is the kindest man you'll ever meet, he always wears a smile on his face and always listens to your problems. He gives Jack, Lucy and Rick tips on how to drive during the races and is happy for them if they win. Bart is a very sweet guy, any girl who were to date him should consider herself lucky, but he doesn't have a girlfriend and he is very secretive about his past too, so there is no way of knowing if he ever had a girlfriend.

* * *

Than there is another guy, famous in the F-Zero community and among the pilots. Little is known about this particular pilot only known as Captain Falcon. Where did he come from? How did he become such an excellent pilot? Who hides under the helmet? And why does he always leave right after the victory ceremony? All they know is, that he is the best F-Zero pilot there is. Luna's father hates that guy and wants to see him dead as dust, preferably with proof that he was really killed by one of his man. Luna was raised to also hate Captain Falcon, she was told as a small child that this man is evil, that he wants the whole world to be corrupted and selfish, and that her father was the good guy trying to safe the world from the man know as Captain Falcon. She always believed that her father was a good person and that Captain Falcon was the bad guy in her story of life. She still hates him to this day, thinking he is an arrogant, selfish, narcissistic guy who shows up to the races he knows he'll win and leaves before his fans even get the chance to meet him and congratulate him on his victory. Luna wants to see this guy fail, she wants to see this pilot lose everything he holds dear, in his case his precious F-Zero racer, the Blue Falcon. It's a symbol for any F-Zero race, because Captain Falcon has a nearly spotless track record, becoming first place in almost every race he entered. Luna could pull out her hair when she sees that Captain Falcon won a race. She would be furious and would want to smash everything in her room, but doesn't, because most of her stuff is from her mother, who sadly passed away when Luna was just 3 years old. For the first three years of her life, she had lived a happy and normal life with her mother, who was such a kind woman that Luna never understood why her father would leave her mother. When she asked her mother about it, she always got the same reply, that her father was angry at her mother for giving birth to a girl instead of a boy. It was just confirmation that, despite the fact her mother still loved her father, Luna was a misfit, that she didn't belong anywhere. And when her mother passed away, her father took her in and started raising her to become a killer. It didn't quite work, as Luna started to act more and more like her mother, which in return caused punishments from her father, who locked her in a small room until she could 'behave herself'. Needless to say, this scarred the young girl for life. When Luna was 20 she got new companions, a man and a woman. The woman seemed nice at first, but soon she would make clear that she would kill Luna anytime if her father wanted the woman to: she was introduced by him to her as Miss Killer. The man however, already looked like some kind of criminal and Luna always had a weird feeling about him. He was introduced as Zoda by her father. Usually, she liked new companions, she was very lonely, but they actually didn't like to hang out with her, and who could blame them, her father was their boss and if anything happened to her she could report it to him and they would get kicked out. So long story short, Luna was locked in her room, but just as long as her father didn't need her. Though she managed to sneak out of her room once everyone fell asleep (easy if you live in space) and build an F-Zero racer. She always wanted to be an F-Zero pilot and with her racer she could be one, just like her father, Zoda and Miss Killer, Bio-Rex and of course Octoman. Before anyone noticed, she snug back into her room and did her stuff there.

* * *

No one would know that Luna's first F-Zero race would be the start of a wonderful romance. A love story like in the fairy tales, a love story of two people who were destined to stay strangers. A love story like Beauty and the Beast, but without the prisoner taking and another lover, but with reverse roles.

**A/N: I don't own the F-Zero franchise, it is owned by Nintendo and does they have all rights to the characters, besides Luna, who is actually owned by me. If you liked it, please leave a review with constructive criticism, it would really help me improve. **


	2. the daughter of evil

**Love your enemy**

Chapter 2: the Daughter of Evil

Luna was excited. Her first ever F-Zero race in which she participates. She had hoped to finally one day be able to feel that adrenaline gained from the high speeds for herself, and today was finally the day. Luna felt like she was in heaven, but actually anything felt like heaven when you are being held captive in your own home, looking around and soaking in every little thing she could find. Even the pilots she observed closely. There were a few she noticed from the races she watched on TV but some she saw for the first time. Usually the camera only follows the pilots in front of everyone else, so Luna had a pretty good picture of the skills Captain Falcon possesses. She also knew of Jack Levin and Rick Wheeler, who were formidable opponents, but she didn't care about that, her sole purpose was to proof her father wrong. To proof wrong that she wasn't just wasted space and a pathetic human. Luna wanted him to see that she was capable of defeating the best F-Zero pilots there are and that she was in fact worthy of his throne. All she ever wanted was to proof to her father that she was just like him, that she as just as stubborn and mean and cruel as him. Luna was a bit disappointed to say the least when she didn't see Captain Falcon among the pilots. She just shrugged it of and said to herself: "Maybe he knows that I was attending this race so he chickened out."

Just as the Race is about to start, Captain Falcon showed up, as usual. The race started and of course Captain Falcon already drove up to the front. Luna was having none of this so she just kept up with the Blue Falcon or at least tried. When he saw her effort, he humored her and the two started a rivalry for the first place. Falcon was pretty impressed by her skills and determination to win, that he actually slowed down the Blue Falcon so he would just be second place. He didn't know why exactly he did it, he won almost all his races despite the fact that someone else was determined to beat him, but she had something about her that he just couldn't resist to let her win.

Unexpectedly to everyone (except Captain Falcon himself), Captain Falcon did not win the race, which brought a smile to the face of Luna's father. He hated it when Falcon won, or any other person not associated with him. He was the happiest (if you could even call him 'happy') when Zoda or Miss Killer win the races, because with the prize money, he could further fulfill his dream. Luna didn't even know what his dream was, but she knew she wanted to help him accomplish it, he was her father after all. Luna had tried to convince her father to let her race, but he refused, like all her attempts to see more than just the walls of the spaceship, so she had snug out to race. Which, in retrospect, wasn't such a good idea. Luna loved her freedom, but her father didn't. So when he saw her leaving her F-Zero racer, he was furious, it's almost like he was going to explode.  
"Unbelievable, the newcomer has defeated Captain Falcon in her first race. No one has ever done that before!", Mister Zero exclaimed in his most exciting voice he could muster. Luna just stepped out of her racer and just looked in the crowd, who were in shock to see the daughter of the Master of Dark Million having defeated the infamous Captain Falcon in her first race.  
"I can't believe it. It's….it's the daughter of Dark Million's Leader!", Mister Zero now was afraid that she actually managed to defeat Captain Falcon. Luna just huffed and got on the first place spot to receive her Prize money and a bouquet of flowers. Of Course everyone was shocked seeing her and not the Captain on the first place spot.  
"How could've she beaten Captain Falcon? He is the best pilot there is.", people asked, loud enough for her to hear. Mister Zero came up to her, visibly afraid of her and asked: "How is your racer called? It's a new one, but it looks like the Blue Falcon in a different coloring."

"I haven't thought about a name yet, but now that you mention it…. I'll call it 'Eclipse Dragon'.", Luna replied and jumped from the podium to get to her racer. Just in this Moment, a message from her father appeared in the sky, demanding an answer for her whole rebellion.

"Black Shadow! That is Black Shadow! Oh no, Black Shadow!", everybody mumbled. Of course she was the only one who thought this was a reasonable reaction to her disobeying him.  
"You can't control her every step, Black Shadow, she is a person with free will and with dreams. Let her live her life like she wants to.", Captain Falcon defended her in front of her father, who just laughed at him. Luna just looked at Falcon and than looked at her father and explained: "Well I was maybe disobeying you, but I won the race and got the prize money, so…"  
Black Shadow literally ordered her to get back to the Space Station this instant and never race again or run away again. Luna just shrugged it of and did as she was told. Just as the lit to the 'Eclipse Dragon' closed, people started throwing stuff at it and yelled that she should fuck off, to go back to her father and to be evil with him. The only one to pity her was Falcon, who knew that he got it bad. He knew that this woman was trouble and that he would be playing with fire, but he was willing to burn himself just for her to be happy, and he could see that she wasn't happy with her current situation.

* * *

Back at the Space Station she was immediately brought to Black Shadow, who was still furious at her for disobeying his orders that she had to stay in her room at all times. With the speech given to her, she remembered the words of Falcon: "She is a person with free will and with dreams."  
"He is right...", Luna mumbled, sadly audible for her angry father.  
"What?", he wondered in anger. Luna just looked up at him and smiled.  
"Nothing. I will never disobey you again, father.", she replied, made a bow and walked to her room. Luna locked herself in and conjured up a plan to escape once everyone was asleep. She was a person with free will, she had let her father push her around for long enough so she wanted to escape.  
"Luna Shadow, you are a free person, you can go wherever you want to go, you can do whatever you want to do. You have been pushed around by your father long enough.", she talked to herself in the mirror, feeling pretty good, telling that to herself. Despite the fact that she was treated like a servant, Black Shadow was still her father, there was a reason she is called "the Daughter of Evil" once the galaxy found out about her relationship with Black Shadow. She didn't like that nickname, but what could you do, when people call you that on the street and your mother "the Evil's bitch" or something like that. Oh well, Luna didn't want to be pushed around anymore, she wanted to be treated like a woman, like a normal person, not just being called the Daughter of Evil by anyone. She wanted her freedom, and she wanted it as soon as possible.

* * *

After that decision there would be no more going back. After she ran away, Luna wouldn't be able to go back, and why would she? She was happy being separated from her father and not being held captive anymore in her own home. She was free, Luna was free to do everything she wanted. She decided on driving around in the 'Eclipse Dragon', just driving around town and maybe find a place to stay.

**A/N: I know this feels a little rushed but I wanted to finish it. I had the idea in my mind and before it was gone I wanted to write that chapter.**


	3. The Runaway

**Love your enemy**

Chapter 3: the Runaway

Luna was finally free, free from the burden that she carried around her entire life, free from the toxic relationship she had with her father and free from her prison she called home. Why she didn't run away sooner, was beyond her, it has been twenty years in her father's care and she just now had the courage to run away and ignore his wrath. Even though she didn't like Captain Falcon all that much, he had a valid point when he said that Luna was a person with free will and dreams. It was nice of him to defend her, though she isn't a damsel in distress, like the princesses in the fairy tales her mom used to read her. She wasn't like any of those princesses, she didn't need a prince (in this case Captain Falcon)to come and save her, she could do that herself. Still, she was out at night all alone, with nowhere to go and no money for a stay at a hotel.  
"I should have thought this through better….", Luna said to herself, as she drove her Eclipse Dragon through the streets of Mute City. Everything was quiet, only the engine of the Eclipse Dragon were audible. Luna drove up to a bar where she heard laughter come out of it. She wasn't sure, if she should go in there and have a drink or two or if she should just stay outside and just rest in her racer. She decided to take a look inside and get to know how "freedom" works. So she parked her Eclipse Dragon and got inside the shady looking place. Luna was familiar with places that looked like that had seen better days, she was raised in a space station after all, and before that, she actually lived in a run down house, because her father refused to pay custody for her. That was when her mom was still alive, now her old home has been destroyed and now there is a mechanic shop there. Luna entered the building and soon discovered, that she shouldn't have set foot in this establishment. Everyone looked at her and growled. Why wouldn't they be growling at her? She basically was the daughter f the most evil mastermind in the galaxy. She just shrugged it of and seated herself at the bar.

"What can I get ya, hon?", the bartender asked. Luna looked around in the not so friendly faces and said: "I'll take a Rum-Cola, please. Could you write it on a tap, I don't have money with me right now, but I promise I'll pay"

The bartender just looked at her, shrugged and wrote the order on a tap, giving her the ordered beverage. Luna stared at her glass lost in thoughts when suddenly an all too familiar voice rang to her ears.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing here?", the voice asked. Luna just scoffed.

"I could ask you the same thing, Falcon. Wasn't it enough humiliation being beaten by a newcomer in the race today?", she replied, lifting the glass to her lips and taking a sip.

"Ouch, that's rough. I just wanted to know why you're not with Black Shadow anymore. He is your father after all.", Falcon explained. Luna just looked at him and then back to her drink.

"What kind of father locks his own daughter away, because she isn't what he wanted her to be, because she isn't worthy of being next in line to his legacy, because she is, in his own words, just a pathetic human, like her mother used to be?", Luna asked, ordering another drink because she finished the first one. Falcon didn't say anything, just sat there silently as she finished her second drink and ordering her third.

"I thought so. Everyone seems to think I'm as evil as my father, just because I look like him a little, but that's not what I am.", she started. "I started being an F-Zero pilot, because I wanted to feel freedom, to feel like I wasn't trapped in my own home. I watched so many F-Zero tournaments, I studied the pilots and the struggles they have on the racetrack, I have trained to control the Eclipse Dragon, and still my father hates me. I WANTED to help him fulfill his dream, and he still thinks of me as if I was some kind of disgusting animal. No matter what I do, I'll always be a pathetic human in his eyes."

Falcon had listened to her ramble about how she felt about her father and how he had ruined her life, but he kept quiet the whole time. Luna just sat down her glass and stood up, wobbling a bit, because she wasn't accustomed to alcohol.

"Thanks for listening. Hey, bartender.", she said with a smug smile on her face. The bartender looks at her and she just stated: "Falcon is paying my check."

With that said she left the building and walked to the Eclipse Dragon. Unfortunately, Luna felt very dizzy after the three drinks and wondered if they were drugged, so she could be beaten up and left alone in an alley to die, like a piece of garbage. She had to hold on to the Eclipse Dragon to not fall down, she could only imagine how ridiculous she must look now, all wobbly and drunk like she can't even walk straight.

"Mind if I take you home?", Falcon, who has left the establishment as well, asked. Luna wanted to punch him in his face, she wanted to just hurt him, but in her state she couldn't even kick him properly.

"I actually do mind, but…..I can't stand up straight...", Luna replied to Falcon, who just held her to stabilize her and took her to the Blue Falcon.

"Why are you so nice to me? I did nothing to deserve this...", Luna wondered, at the verge of falling asleep. The alcohol is really getting to her.

"No woman should be out here alone. It's very dangerous in this district of town, I wouldn't even let Jody Summer go here.", Falcon stated. Then he heard a small snore, seems like Luna has fallen asleep. He sat in the Blue Falcon and sat Luna on his lap, which was, if he was completely honest with himself, kind of a tease. He drove home and put Luna in a bed, not daring touching her to undress her, but he wrote her a note, which said: "I left you some headache medicine and a glass of water. I recommend you take the medicine before standing up, otherwise that hangover will get stronger."  
Like said in the note, Captain Falcon actually left a glass of water and headache pills at her bedside for when she wakes up. How very thoughtful of him.

* * *

Well, Luna now was free, but still unsure of what her new freedom could bring her. All she ever knew was the cold dark space and the darkness surrounding her, so how would she react to see people actually be nice to her, like Captain Falcon is? All she has ever known was hate, fear and disgust, so why was Falcon so nice to her? She was the daughter of his enemy, right? So he didn't need to justify rude behavior in her presence, but he wasn't rude or mean to her. This was all running around her head, and while she was sleeping, Captain Falcon brought the Eclipse Dragon to where she was.


	4. An ingnited spark

**Love your Enemy**

Chapter 4: An ignited spark

**A/N: I only came around now to say it, but the original working title for the Eclipse Dragon was Eclipse Bird, but then I thought about it a little and I figured the only dragon was the F-Zero racer of James McCloud, and I didn't want to get any confusion with the Dragon Bird. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this FanFiction so far.**

After waking up, Luna had a massive headache. That didn't stop her to look around the room though. It was obviously the room of someone very tidy and she wondered how she got in the bed of this person until her head started throbbing again. Luna looked at the bedside, finding the note, the pills and the glass of water. She took the medicine and decided to take a look around the house. It was nice and clean, almost as if someone cleans it 3 times a day or more. She stumbled upon the entrance to a small, but nice looking cafe so she decided to enter it. Once Luna had sat a foot in the cafe, she immediately froze in place as she laid eyes on the most beautiful man she has ever seen (To be fair, she hasn't seen many man, but the once she has seen weren't really her taste). She just stood there, staring at his profile, wondering how someone like him could be working at this small cafe and not as a movie star.

"Hello there, Miss. Would you like a cup of coffee?", the man asked with the warmest smile she could imagine. Luna just nodded and sat down at the bar.

"How do you know I'm not married and have a child?", she asked, mentally slapping herself for such a stupid question.

"Well for one,", he started, "You don't wear a wedding ring and you look way too young to have children. You look like 15 years old at most."

The man put a cup of coffee as well as milk and sugar in front of her. Luna was a bit annoyed about the fact this man thought of her as this young, but she had to admit, he is rather charming, so she decided to correct him and said: "I'm actually 23 years old, but I understand the confusion. I admit, I look rather young for my age."  
The man looked surprised for a moment but than apologized for thinking she is so young.  
"No problem, Sir,", Luna smiled. "I'm Luna Shadow, by the way."  
"Bart Lemming, nice to make your acquaintance.", Bart, as the man introduced himself, smiled back and Luna's heart skipped a beat. She was almost certain that one day, she will start a family with this man, if he would one day feel the same about her. Luna hadn't even touched her coffee yet, so it was kind of cold when she realized that. Her face got red and she mumbled a "sorry" causing Bart to laugh a little and saying "no worries" in return. He gave her a new cup of coffee which she gladly accepted and took a sip of the coffee.  
"This is actually pretty nice. It's not too bitter but not too watery either.", Luna complimented. Bart smiled again.

"Thank you. I thought you'd like a mild coffee more than the usually strong one I brew up for Rick Wheeler and Jack Levin.", Bart stated.

"So, they come here often?", Luna wanted to know.

"Yeah. The actually live here as well."  
"Okay. I would ask to stay here as well, but I doubt you have a spare room and Jack and Rick wouldn't really be happy to see my face everyday.", Luna explained a bit sad. Bart put down the glass he was cleaning and looked Luna into her piercing white eyes.

"Who says I don't have a spare room, and Jack and Rick would eventually come to terms with you living here. Besides, I wouldn't want you to spend your nights alone outside in the cold and dangerous areas of Mute City. It would be a shame for a beautiful woman like you to be left alone at night in the city.", Bart said and proceeded cleaning the glasses. Luna's face was burning, it actually felt like she is going to start a fire just because of the hotness of her cheeks. No one ever called her beautiful before, except for Zoda who wanted to get her to get engaged to him, so he could sit on Black Shadow's throne once he died, which won't be so easy.

"Do….do you really think I'm beautiful?", Luna stuttered, not quite believing what she just heard him say to her.

"Of course I do. Ever since I saw you at the race yesterday, I knew that you should be protected. Your father seemed pretty awful as a father.", Bart replied.

"You have no idea. He locked me away for 20 years, I just managed to run away last night.", she stated.  
"Yeah I know. Captain Falcon told me that he found you in the most dangerous district of Mute City in a bar.", Bart said. Luna just looked at him and than huffed. Clearly she wasn't the biggest fan of the Captain and that showed on her face. Even so, the two clearly had a connection that was evident in the way they spoke and acted in their presence.

So she clearly started to have a crush on a guy she just met, and yet, she felt like it was the only thing that she ever wanted. She only ever wanted to prove to her father that she could do something to help him, but that changed once she met this guy, this Bart Lemming. She wanted him to see her as more than just a beautiful woman, she wanted him to see her as who she was.


	5. A weird dream

**Love your enemy**

Chapter 5: A weird dream

The day was exhausting for Luna. Sure it doesn't seem like much helping out in the Cafe but boy oh boy was the day rough on her. All she wanted to do now is drift of into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, but even that wasn't what her mind had to offer for her. You see, Luna has avoided the topic of love and other feelings since she was took in by her father. He didn't want to talk about it so she just buried those questions deep inside of her and let them wither there. Now, that she actually started to feel something like love or at the very least something close to caring for someone else but herself.

"Finally the day is over.", she jokingly said to herself, but it was the truth. She got in her room, took of her shoes and clothes and laid herself in bed, hoping to drift of into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Luna woke up she was in a park, beautifully lit and full of flowers. It was like a beautiful dream. Wait a dream? Yes, Luna was dreaming. She walked through the park and came to a bench with a woman sitting there.

"About time you finally visit me, my little princess.", the woman smiled. It was a similar warm smile that Bart always offered her, but not quite so foreign.

"Who are you?", Luna wanted to know, being a little scared that the woman was talking to her so casually. The woman just laughed and answered: "I'm your mother, silly."  
Luna wasn't sure whether to believe the woman or not, but she felt kind of drawn to her so she just ignored it. The woman gestured for Luna to sit down next to her, what she did.

"So, you finally found the man of your dreams.", the woman smiled, feeding birds with breadcrumbs.

"I don't. I just work for him, nothing more.", Luna replied with a blush creeping onto her cheeks. The woman giggled, as if she had heard a good joke but didn't want to raise attention to herself.

"Oh, believe me, you are definitely falling for this man. How could you not? He is a handsome fella.", the woman nudged her. Luna's blush intensified. The woman got a knowing smile on her face, just leaned back and asked: "So, what do you want to know?"  
Luna just looked at the woman in surprise, uttering a "How did you…?" before the woman cut her of.

"I'm your mother. I know such things. Your father wasn't such a great help, I presume?", she knowingly said. Luna just nodded and looked at the floor. She just now noticed that the flowers were all some kind of a very light brown, like they were brown but only if you focused on them.

"So, tell me.", the woman smiled at Luna. Luna took a deep breath and asked: "What is love? How do I know that I'm in love? What else can you tell me about life?"  
The woman still smiled and then explained: "Love...is difficult. I can only really tell you what it's not. Love is not changing yourself to appear more attractive, love is also not only set on appearances, love is also not ignoring your flaws and imperfections as well as ignoring the flaws and imperfections of your partner. You can only love someone when you are able to love yourself, because if you're not able to love yourself with all your flaws and imperfections, how can you love someone else with all their flaws and imperfections."  
The woman said that in a stern yet sincere, just like how a mother should sound.

"As to how you know if you're in love,", she started. "You can't stop smiling at the thought of them, you doodle little hearts everywhere, you can't sleep without having them on your mind and don't want to wake up, because in your dream you are happy with them. You feel lighter than usual and laugh at any joke they made. You even consider marrying them and maybe start a family with them."

"Did you feel this way about father?", Luna asked the woman, who turned sad a bit but then smiled again.

"Yes, I did. You know yourself that your father isn't the best of men, but he never once was mean to me. Yes, he did leave me once he found out about you being a girl, being angry that you are not a boy like he had hoped, but I decided to not hate him for it. It was his decision to go.", the woman stated. The two fell into silence but then the woman spoke up again.

"What else have I to tell you about life? Let me think fr a moment.", the woman said and there was silence again. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it felt a bit awkward. After all, Luna was sitting there with her dead mother talking about love and life advice and stuff like that.

"Now I have some advice I need to give to you on your way.", the woman smiled at Luna and than added: "All people are the same, though they breath differently; When you see someone without a smile, give them yours; No matter what you do or don't do, you are setting an example."

"Thanks, mom.", Luna smiled as well and considered leaving the dream, though it wasn't really day yet. She had heard everything from her mother that she wanted, but not everything that she needed.

"I love you Luna, always remember that. And if you have trouble and don't know anymore: The world is filled with wondrous things, but without you they wouldn't make much sense.", the woman hugged her daughter and it was silent between them again. A peaceful and wonderful silence that only a mother could share with her daughter.  
After a while, Luna found that she was slowly waking up. Has morning come already? She didn't know, still she said goodbye to her mother, who gave her one last piece of advise: "Reconcile with your father. You'll find him on the Mute City graveyard every other Thursday sitting at a grave of a woman called Caroline Smith."

* * *

Luna shot up in bed. She looked out the window, the sun just started to rise. Luna jumped out of bed and got dressed. Once she set foot in the Cafe she was greeted by Bart. Was he there the whole night, or was he always this early in the cafe? Either way, she was so excited to tell him about her dream.

"So, you met your deceased mother in your dream, and she gave you life advice and also love advice?", Bart sounded like he didn't believe a word of what Luna was talking about, but he smiled and gave Luna a cup of coffee.

* * *

Luna was curious if she should ever go to the graveyard and reconcile with her father. It seemed to her, like he hated her guts, her every being. She decided not to, because what was there to talk about? "Sorry I locked you away for all these years?", No. She wouldn't have any of this.

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn did I have a long pause between chapters. I can explain though. I had university and stuff so I couldn't write, also I had no idea what to do next. I don|t know when the next chapter is going to get released by me or what I write in it. Thanks for all the support still.**


End file.
